cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Barabs
The barabs '''are a dark-skinned race of men that inhabit the arid deserts of Afrik. They are a formidable race, though they can be quite small. Like all Mannish races, they can be fierce and aggressive. It is unknown how they evolved from the valiö but they are a validor race. They are called ''norkù-hiärés ''by the ael'ùvah, black people. They call themselves ''nhā-h'ārs, ''which also means black people. By the canids, they are known as ''En'oor-Res, betrayers of Trust. Biology The barabs are biological similar to other Mannish races. Despite this, they do not share the diveristy of the other Mannish races and individuals can look quite similar. Their hair colour is limited to only black and brown, with it becoming grey or white in appearance in later life. Also, their eye colour is limited to brown. Their skin colour can be very dark, almost as dark as that of the X'azzeeri. The barabs range between 5' 6" and 6' 4", with some individuals being shorter or taller than that. They have a lithe build, not unlike that of an erius. History Early History The barabs evolved from valiö who are assumed to have migrated to Afrik sometime before Lokve's Anger. The first barabs lived on the north coast of Afrik, near modern-day Al-Bashir. The early history of the barabs is taken from recordings by the canids, who lived in Afrik before the coming of the valiö. Originally, the canids and the barabs co-operated with each other. The canids helped the barabs on many occasions and taught them how to hunt and live in the desert. Both the canids and the barabs worshiped a collection of gods called the Ā·'nh. A malevolent spirit visited a tribe of barabs and called itself Ā, the head of the Ā·'nh''. The spirit told the barabs that the canids were evil creatures that sought to overthrown the Ā·'nh and become the rulers of the universe. The spirit went around to the other tribes and united them against the canids. The canids were slaughtered and driven out by the barabs, who were using fighting methods taught to them by the canids. Before the canids were completely driven out of northern Afrik, they slew the spirit, which planned to control the barabs. Invaders from another Land Erius expansion into Afrik A few thousand years after the canids were driven out of northern Afrik, the erius arrived from Mithraleen. The barabs and the erius were both aggressive races and entered into many bloody wars with each other. At this time, the canids had recovered from their brutal war with the barabs and returned to the north. Many of the erius and barabs united and declared war on the canids. The canids again were forced southwards, though some fled to the nearby islands of Afrik. Ael'ùvahian Invasion of Afrik Some time after the erius arrived in Afrik, the ael'ùvah, under the rule of Siëdolicé, went south from Gil-Navarié, hoping to strengthen their power. Originally, they colonised selected areas of Afrik, out of the way of the barabs. Eventually, the barabs discovered these colonies of the ael'ùvah and declared war on them. Despite using their skill as mages, the ael'ùvah were forced to flee. The barabs destroyed many of their colonies and slew many colonists. The ael'ùvah retreated to the Isle of Orcle, off the coast of northern Afrik. Many of the ael'ùvah turned to piracy and took their revenge by preying on barabic boats. The colony would later be conquered by the menagi following the death of the last Paramount King of the ael'ùvah. The Lost Two Gradually, over the course of a few thousand years, the barabs returned to the true ways of Ā, through a series of prophets sent by the god. However, a small minority of barabs saw these prophets as heretics. These barabs belonged to two tribes. These two tribes allied and declared war on the other tribes, citing religious reasons as their ''casus belli. The war was brutal and lasted for years. The result saw the two tribes being exiled from northern Afrik, becoming the Lost Two. They fled to central Afrik, where they declared war on the canids. The canids had recovered from their past wars with the barabs and were ready to repel the Lost Two. The wars with the Lost Two lasted up until both sides were conquered by the Mithraleenean Empire. Imperial Invasion of Afrik The Initial Campaign During the Second Empire of Mithraleen, Afrik was invaded by the Mithraleenean Empire. They had allied with many of the nations in northern Afrik. In a lightning attack, they invaded Al-Bashir from Socra and captured the city. The other cities soon fell. The barabs, however, were fierce fighters and held off the Mithraleenean Empire. After twenty years, the Mithraleenean Empire had only made advances into eastern Afrik. The breakthrough came when some of the Mithraleenean Empire's allies decided to become client kingdoms and offer their soldiers to the empire. Fighting on two fronts, kingdoms such as Ba'an-Sa'ard and ·ho-Pa'ard fell swiftly to the Mithraleenean Empire. The Fall of Nhā-Hālad Nhā-Hālad outlasted the other kingdoms of northern Afrik. Fifty years after the fall of Al-Bashir, it still continued to oppose the Mithraleenean Empire. For a time, the Mithraleenean Empire was content to ignore this kingdom and instead focused on taming the Lost Two. Entering an alliance with the Pro-Rās of the canids, they quickly overpowered the Lost Two. The Lost Two were experts in guerilla warfare, however, and fought the empire and the canids for seven years over a few hundred square kilometres of land. Even when the capital of the Lost Two was razed, the Lost Two continued to cause considerable problems for the Mithraleenean Empire. Despite having irreconcilable differences in religion, the Lost Two allied with the last kingdom of the barabs, Nhā-Hālad, to oppose the Mithraleenean Empire. The remaining soldiers fled to Nhā-Hālad and assisted them in the defence against the empire. After another decade of fighting, the Lost Two and Nhā-Hālad were finally defeated. Personality The barabs are a generally strict and zealous people. They follow the word of their gods, the Ā·'nh, literally and view their their word as law, greater than any corporeal set of laws or rules. Certain religious laws means that many of them appear xenophobic at first glance, however, they have a reputation of being kind and welcoming. They have a dislike of the canids, which was the result of many years of warfare. Many of them have accepted their place as part of the Mithraleenean Empire as they are allowed some degree of self-governance, however, some of them harbour hate towards the empire. Views on the canids Originally, the barabs viewed the canids as father-figures. The canids were there before the valiö that became the barabs arrived in Afrik. These early canids taught the barabs how to survive in the desert. Because of this, the barabs grew fond of their canid friends. However, an ancient spirit tricked the barabs into going to war with the canids. The barabs grew to hate the canids because of this. They slaughtered many canids and exiled the survivors. When the canids retreated south, the barabs thought them dead and told stories to their children about dog-men who would kidnap bad boys and girls in the night. Culture and Religion Gods and Religion The barabs were worshippers of the Ā·'nh. They are the rulers of the universe. They are headed by a god known to the barabs as Ā, who is similar to the valiän god Lokve. They believe that they and the canids were engineered by the Ā·'nh to inherit the world, however, they believe that the canids became arrogant and betrayed the Ā·'nh, deserting their destiny. The barabs were chosen to take the place of the canids. Eventually, the barabs returned to the true teaching of the Ā·'nh, through a series of prophets known as the Ā·'nh-'hruh, the Truth of the Ā·'nh. ''However, some groups of barabs believed that the prophets were liars. They split from the other barabs and formed their own group known as the Lost Two. They waged war on the other barabs as well as the canids. The barabs were divided into tribes. Each tribe was huge and everyone in the tribe was related in some distant way. Some of the largest tribes dominated entire countries. The Lost Two were two such tribes that broke away from the other tribes due to religious differences. Clothing and Dress Code The barabs believe that they can only dress in clothes that contain blue, purple or red . Anyone who wears clothes other than this is said to be a heretic, though it is only considered a minor crime. The barabs believe that the Ā·'nh sent four dragons to test the barabs. These dragons had blue, purple, red and black scales. A great barabic warrior, ·ūnh N'hur, challenged these dragons. The battle raged for ten days and ten nights. One by one, the dragons fell to the warrior, however, the warrior was slain by the black dragon. For this reason, it is considered a crime to wear black clothes in the presence of a barab, unless it is night or if it is a widow in mourning who is wearing the clothes. The Lost Two believe that the warrior did slay the black dragon before succumbing to his wounds and black clothes are not banned in the lands of the Lost Two. In fact, black is the only colour that a barab can legally wear in the presence of a barab of the Lost Two, unless they are a noble or a priest. Languages The barabs are known for their many languages. Their languages are part of the Valiän Language Family, however, the languages have not evolved from any current or extinct language that had been documented. One such example of a language is H'ārs-lh'ān'ā, which is also spoken by a minority of canids. The barabic languages also possess similarities to the canidic languages. The grammar of both groups of languages is also very similar. In certain barabic languages, ''h'ārs ''HIY-YAARZ is the word for people or men. This is similar to ael'ùvahian ''hiärés ''HEE-AAREZ. Both come from valiän ''hùrensiës Notable Individuals *Sara Aêtava ' Trivia Category:Races Category:Validor Category:Mannish